


Milestone

by marmolita



Series: Stars rookies get rewards (standalone fics) [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Blow Jobs, Cogs and Polak also get blowjobs in this fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Team Bonding, Tyler/rookies is my otp, and the stars had a bunch of milestones in one night, blowjobs for career milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "We always celebrate milestone games," Esa says, from where he's soaping himself up next to Kivi.  "Cogs has a thousand, Roman has eight hundred, you know?  Just to show the boys our appreciation.""Uh, wow, okay," Jason says, blinking a few times and hoping he doesn't get an embarrassing erection.
Relationships: Jason Robertson/Tyler Seguin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Stars rookies get rewards (standalone fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157291
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with another "Tyler Seguin blows the callup rookie" pwp apparently. Three games is enough to make Jason Robertson fair game for rpf right? Right. Takes place at the Feb 13, 2020 Stars vs Leafs game in Toronto, which was Andrew Cogliano's 1000th game, Roman Polak's 800th, Jason Robertson's 1st, and where Tyler Seguin broke his 18-game goal drought.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, not intended to represent reality! If you or anyone you know is in this fic, please click away now.

Jason has so much adrenaline flooding through his body that he feels like he might fly out of his skin. His first NHL game, his first NHL assist, his parents and his billet family in the stands, the Toronto media swarming and the fans screaming, the team wins, and it's just all  _ so much. _ He floats his way through giving Bish helmet taps and barely hears a word Bones says in the room after, says god knows what to the media when they interview him -- he knows he maybe laughs a little hysterically but whatever, they'll cut him a break -- and then finally he starts to come back to himself a little when he's cooling down next to Kivi on the bike, because that at least is something familiar. Maybe he's been a little glued to Kivi's side since showing up, but they'll forgive him for that, too. Rookie bonding, or something. Pre-rookie bonding? Who even knows.

Jason's one of the last ones to make it into the showers since he got delayed for media, and when he walks around the corner into the shower he stops short at the sight before him. There's Cogliano, who got out of media around the same time Jason did but was quicker about his workout, standing under the spray of one of the showerheads with Blake Comeau on his knees in front of him. Not just on his knees, but  _ sucking Cogs's dick _ , which, okay, well, it's not like he's never hooked up with a teammate before or known that they hooked up with each other but that's usually at a party or in a hotel room, not, you know, in the shower right after a game. A professional game. In the NHL.

He tries to avert his eyes, but when he looks away he sees Miro dropping down before Roman Polak, one hand reaching up to stroke Polak's erection. He tries to find somewhere else to look, then Kivi bumps his shoulder and shoves him toward one of the free showerheads. "You can look," Kivi says, "if you want. That's what they told me."

"We always celebrate milestone games," Esa says, from where he's soaping himself up next to Kivi. "Cogs has a thousand, Roman has eight hundred, you know? Just to show the boys our appreciation."

"Uh, wow, okay," Jason says, blinking a few times and hoping he doesn't get an embarrassing erection. Though maybe that's okay, given how many of the guys are watching what's going on with interest. He starts washing himself, because he's pretty sweaty and gross, and maybe if he concentrates on that he won't be as distracted by the slick sounds and breathy cursing a few feet away. A handful of guys come in and out and Jason tries not to pay attention to them too much, but it's a little hard to do when people keep clapping him on the shoulder and congratulating him on his first game, despite the fact that there are two guys getting sucked off  _ right there _ .

He's probably bright red and he's failing at that whole avoid-an-embarrassing-erection thing by the time the door opens and Seggy comes in, and he totally loses the battle of not watching when Chubbs peels away from his own shower to crowd Seggy against the wall and make out with him. A couple guys cheer, and someone yells, "You were hot tonight, Segs!"

Dicky yells back, "He's hot every night," and there's a chorus of laughter, not quite loud enough to drown out Seggy's groan when Chubbs gets his hand on his dick.

"I thought it was for milestone games," Jason mutters to Kivi, trying not to look to see if Kivi is hard too. (He looks anyway. The answer is yes.)

"Or anything they want to celebrate," Kivi replies in the same low voice. "They say it's okay, if you want to, you know." He makes a jerking off gesture, and Jason can feel his cheeks turning even redder. He glances over just in time to see Comeau finish Cogs off with his hand, and there are definitely a few guys touching themselves while they watch. Jason ducks his head back under the spray and turns the heat down a little.

It doesn't take much longer for Miro to take care of Roman, but Jason's more distracted by how fucking loud Seguin is. He probably could have been done with his shower and out of here by now, if he really wanted to be, but...he doesn't really want to be. He kind of wants to watch the way Tyler's fingertips dig into Jamie's shoulders, and how he can see the way Jamie's arm is moving even though he can't see exactly what's happening, and it's so hot he might spontaneously combust. Then Tyler meets his eyes over Jamie's shoulder, and Jason is caught staring.

Apparently that does something for Tyler, because he moans even louder, and tips his head back, arching into Jamie's touch, and Jason can't look away, not even when Tyler is panting to catch his breath, face and neck flushed red as he slumps against the wall. Jamie's grinning when he steps back, rinsing his hands off in the spray, but Tyler's still looking at Jason and Jason doesn't know what to do with that. He tears his eyes away, turning back toward the shower and gazing despondently down at his dick, which is so hard it almost hurts.

"Hey Robo," someone says behind him, and Jason jerks his head around to look. It's Tyler, and he's smiling, still bare-ass naked, and oh god, Jason had those naked ESPN photos of him in a password-protected folder on his computer when he was sixteen, right next to the sexy photos of all his other celebrity crushes. Tyler's moving into his space, and there's no way he hasn't noticed how turned on Jason is, and then he tilts his head a little and says, "How about I thank you for that assist? First game's a milestone, too, you know, if you need another reason."

"Hoooooly shit," Jason breathes, because if he's reading this right then  _ Tyler Seguin  _ is offering to get him off. It was one thing to play with these guys, using hockey nicknames and uniform numbers to try to put them firmly into the box of  _ teammate _ rather than  _ superstar _ , but he lost that mental distance when he saw them making out in the shower.

Tyler laughs, but he's grinning. "Is that a yes?"

"I-- uh,  _ yeah _ , I mean-- are you-- you don't have to--"

Jason can only watch, his jaw hanging open, as Tyler slides down to his knees. "I want to," he says, and then Tyler swallows him down and Jason's head hits the tile of the wall behind him a little too hard. God, he can't look at Tyler or he might blow his load immediately, but he can't  _ not  _ look either. Tyler lifts his head after a minute and says, "You can pull my hair if you want," and that doesn't help with Jason's problem of being too close to the edge. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second to try to get a hold of himself, then reaches down and slides his fingers into Tyler's wet curls. It feels fucking  _ amazing _ , so hot and so wet, and Tyler's doing something with his tongue that's sending shivers through Jason's whole body.

"Fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna," he gasps, hips jerking helplessly into Tyler's mouth. He tries to hold off as long as he can, but Tyler's hand slides down from where it's bracing his hip to just under the curve of his ass, and that's it, Jason's going to come. He tries to tug Tyler's hair as a warning but Tyler doesn't pull off, and Jason comes down his throat with a long, drawn-out moan.

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opens them again to see Tyler getting back to his feet with a satisfied smile. "What, no blow job for the other assist?" Janny asks, swatting Tyler's ass with his towel as he heads out of the shower.

"Wait till your 300th game, maybe, that's coming up soon, right?" Tyler replies cheekily.

"Uh, thanks?" Jason says when Tyler looks back at him, not really sure what he's supposed to say.

Tyler just laughs and claps him on the shoulder. "You did good, kid," he says. "Go get dressed and hug your mom before the bus comes."

"Oh shit, my parents!" Jason yelps, like he's coming out of a stupor. Of course they're still waiting for him, and he's in here-- he was in here getting a blow job from a superstar, jesus christ, what is his life now? He shuts off the shower and books it to the changing room, where Kivi shoots him a tiny smile.

"Lucky you get for first assist in first game," Kivi says. "I had to wait for first goal."

"Hey, I had to wait eighteen games for that goal, I think the assist deserves some credit," Tyler complains from across the room, which leads to a round of chirping that's so familiar from every hockey team he's ever been on that Jason can relax enough to finish getting dressed.

When he makes it out of the locker room, his mom and dad are there waiting to give him hugs. "How was it?" his dad asks, after the two of them have both crushed his ribs (how his mom has that much strength, he will never understand, but she gives the most bone-crushing hugs of anyone he's ever met). "What's the NHL like?"

Jason grins and says sincerely, "It's  _ great _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart for beta! Find me on tumblr @marmolita.


End file.
